Numbers
by dreamfightdo
Summary: Ten numbers that have a special meaning for Beck and Jade. Bade!


**This came to me while on vacation! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Victorious.**

Numbers all have some sort of meaning. A speed, an age, an amount, a time, a countdown. For Beck and Jade, each number has a special meaning.

One.

Their first date.

Beck took Jade to the park for their first date. Jade climbed up to the top of the playground and looked out. There was only one way to get off the top of the playground and it was to jump but last time Jade did that, she broke her ankle.

"Jade, you coming?" The fourteen year old Beck asked.

"I can't." Jade said mentally kicking herself for being such a baby about this.

"Why not?" Beck asked, concern ringing in his voice.

"I forgot the only way down is to jump and I broke my ankle last time, so I'm kind of..." She trailed off, not able to force herself to say the word.

"Jump!" Beck yelled up to her. "I promise I'll catch you."

She looked at him and slowly began to inch her way toward the edge of the play set. She looked down and saw him urge to jump. She cautiously stood and stepped over the edge. She felt nothing but air and waited for impact with the ground snapping her ankle again but, instead, she someone grab onto her.

One. The number that taught Jade to trust Beck.

Two.

Storms.

There had been a tornado that had touched down. In the Hollywood Hills area. It was predicted there would be a second.

There was a banging at his RV and he went to open it in a hurry. When he swung the door open, he saw a very angry fifteen year old Jade west glaring at him.

"You didn't answer your phone." Jade said, not bothering with formalities.

"It's dead." Beck said slightly confused as to why his girlfriend was standing at his doorstep in such bad weather.

A heavy clap of thunder brought Beck back to his senses. He pulled Jade into the RV shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Jade, how did you get here?" He asked. "I walked. It's only a five minute walk." Jade said shrugging it off.

Beck's eyes grew wide. "Babe, there was a tornado not to long ago."

"Why do you think I'm here? There was a tornado around here and you didn't answer your phone. I was just...worried. Ok? Is that such a crime?" Jade asked throwing her hands up in frustration.

Beck finally put two and two together. She was worried about him. She was scared of losing him.

"No, it's not. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said, soothingly as he pulled her as close as he could.

Two. The number that taught Beck Jade cared about him.

Three.

The first time another girl hit on Beck. Three, actually.

Fifteen year old Beck and Jade were on a date and Jade had left their table for no more than five minutes. When she came back three girls in their flower patterned dresses had surrounded the table and Beck attempting to flirt.

Jade stormed back over to the table where Beck was uncomfortably seated.

"Jade, hi!" Beck said a wave of relief flooding over him.

"What are you doing with that?" One of the girls asked. Looking at Jade like she was a stray dog that had just climbed out of the trash.

He expects Jade to say something but all she did was pull him into a long, demanding kiss that ended up getting them kicked out of the restaurant.

When Beck took Jade home, she kissed him again, this time with emotion. He smiled against the kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered into his lips. "You're mine and don't you forget it."

She slipped back into her house a smirk playing on her lips.

Three. The number that taught Beck he was officially Jade's.

Four.

The first big fight.

Sixteen year old Beck and Jade were together in Beck's RV at four in the morning. They were still arguing over what had happened in class with the new girl Tori.

"Just tell me why you kissed her!" Jade yelled at him. "I was acting, Jade, it was nothing!" He yelled back at her.

"Thank you, I had no idea you were acting! The world is so much more clear now." Jade said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Jade-" Beck tried.

"Just tell me why!" Jade said frustrated. "To teach you a lesson! You can't dump coffee on Tori's head and except to get away with it." Beck tells her.

She stands up and grabs her bag. "Beck, you're not my father, you're my boyfriend so stop trying to be both."

She walked out the door making sure to slam it when she exited.

Four. The number that taught Jade, Beck was going to make things complicated.

Five.

The day the group went to the beach. Or at least tried to.

When they finally got out of the RV. They went straight for the water bottles. Beck made sure to toss one to Jade before chugging a whole bottle himself.

Finally they made their way down to the beach. They stripped their remaining clothes off and didn't waste any time running down to the cool ocean.

Beck and Jade end up in a make out session until a wave crashes down on top of them. Beck laughs hysterically while Jade simply mutters every curse word known to man under her breath.

When they finally came back in from the water it was 5 o'clock.

"You know," Jade started," this is the best time to read the waves." The rest of the group looked at her, confused.

"My uncle taught me how to read the waves when he was visiting here." She explained.

"Read these five waves here." Beck said, pointing into the surf where there were five curves where waves were beginning to form.

"Please, challenge Beck." She sits up to get a better look at the waves. "Little, little, medium, big." Se deduced under her breath. "It's gonna be a big one." Jade stated confidently.

The group watched the wave at least five feet tall and crashed into the shore. Everyone exclaimed in amazement and excitement running down to the shore, leaving Beck and Jade alone again.

"Impressive." Beck said with a smile.

"I know." Jade replied leaning in to kiss him.

Five. The number that taught Beck that Jade could still be her old self.

Six.

The text fight.

Yes, it was a bit dirty. It did start out clean though. Beck had told Jade he was planning on going to Canada and Jade didn't want him to go.

She told him she didn't want him to and he got mad at her. Even if last time she was this clingy was during the tornado when she thought she'd lost him.

He got into a huge fight that led to name calling and plenty of exclamation points.

Beck had sent her five long text messages which she had ignored but number six made her angry. "Man Jade, sometimes I hate you."

She responded something unrepeatable by ethics, but it left poor Cat scared.

Six. The number that taught Jade that Beck was starting to pull away.

Seven.

Kids.

Beck had gone over to Jade's house when he got back from Canada to talk to her about what she had texted him.

When he got there, the door was open so he walked in. He heard counting from upstairs and followed the sound.

He saw Jade creeping up on a door. "Five, six, sev-"

Jade stopped when she heard Beck's foot creak under the floor.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten." Beck finished.

A little girl poked her head out from the closet. She was the spitting image of Jade. Chestnut hair, bright blue eyes, and porcelain skin.

"That's not fair!" She declared. "You weren't playing before. I get to hide again!" She stood up and ran out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jade hissed at him.

"One." Beck yelled, turning his head so it was heard down the hallway. "I'm back from Canada." He told Jade.

"Two!" She yelled. "Well, why are you here?"

"Three! I wanted to talk to you." He told her.

"Four. Well I don't want to talk to you." Jade said turning away from him.

"Five! Jade, just talk to me. Don't be so immature about everything." Beck said.

She turned and glared at him. "Six! I wouldn't be a child if you didn't treat me like one."

"Seven! Jade-" Beck tried.

"Eight! No Beck, just get out." She walked out the door and yelled nine and ten

Seven. The number that taught Beck, Jade was pulling away just as much as him.

Eight.

The Card Game.

"Oh, I'm Beck. I'm an actor. I say words." Jade teased. Beck looked at her offended. She simply shrugged it off.

"What was that?" Beck asked breaking the uncomfortable silence of the car ride.

"What, are you going to ground me for making fun of you?" Jade asked sarcastically.

Beck shot her a look. "What do you mean?" He asks setting Jade over the edge.

"I mean, you treat me like a child so I'm guessing I'm about to be reprimanded like a child."

They pulled up to Jade's house and she got out without as much as a glance back in Beck's direction. Beck checked the time. Eight o'clock. The exact time he picked her up for their first date.

Eight. The number that taught Beck all good things can go bad.

Nine.

The gameshow.

The group reluctantly agreed to do the gameshow. Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre had theirs go off without a hitch but Beck and Jade didn't get off so lucky.

Sinjin was barley four words into the question when Jade interrupted him bringing on yet another fight.

"I'm not happy with our relationship." Beck yells bringing the entire room to an erie silence.

Jade did in fact run over Sinjin for messing up her relationship.

Jade pulled up to his RV and patiently waited for him to get out. Before Beck left she said to him, "I'm not happy with us either."

He texted her nine times but she refused to respond.

Nine. The number that taught Jade that neither of them were happy.

Ten.

The countdown.

"Ten!" Jade yelled through the door. She took a half step toward the door and rested her hand on its handle with Beck doing the same on the other side. She gave up and walked down to her car, refusing to let herself cry until she was in the confines of her room.

Beck was sitting around the poker table halfheartedly playing cards with the others who seem not to care he just broke up with his girlfriend of three years.

Ten. the number that taught them both that this was the end.

**This came out way longer than I intended! I hope you guys liked it anyway! Review please!**


End file.
